Monstergirl Mash : Inquisitorial Interrogations (Bondage - Mgirls-)
by MamonoSlave
Summary: I suddenly felt flush with Monstergirl Encyclopedia inspiration and put a lot of sex including fanfic. Fap, dont fap, enjoy, just read and comment.


Inquisitorial report:

Subject: Human male, age 28. Well educated, local clerk, locksmith and jeweler. Married, has no child, wife confirmed barren. Liberated in skirmish with the Monster Lord's servants in Lescatian border when he was running,screaming for help, towards the human soldiers. Interviewed after rescue, mild demonic taint found. Following report of interview is after a cleansing bath in the church.

Q: Tell us of your ordeals after your kidnapping.  
A: (nervously fiddles) Can I have some water? (interlude, subject nervously gulps) Alright, I'll talk.

Q: Who kidnapped you?  
A: Dark Elves. They were lurking in the forest for weeks (agitated) I told the bailiff there were monster bitches in the woods, was was I listened? Nope, I am just a poor dumb fu-

Q: Please focus on the event.  
A: Alright. It was some months ago. Could have been half a year or more. Gods, my wife should be worried to death. Have you informed her?(Interlude) Fine, I'll tell. Anyway. I was as I said, fetching iron and copper from the mines for my shop. Then the dark elves jumped me. Bitches laid some trip wire and rushed me when I fell. And they were experts. Slavers.

Q: Why do you say there are slavers? Monster girls hunt men.  
A: Because it wasn't just me. Men, women, they stole what they could, tied us up and marched us to some slave market.

Q: Inquisitor [Leslie] Nods. Tell us more.  
A: The two dark elf women tied my hands and legs they left just enough space down there to let me walk, and when they carried me back , there was a lot of men and women tied up in a coffle. All those disappeared, you know. One of them, a slightly older dark elf beckoned me to approach her. Stripped me naked faster than you can blink. (sighs) They say men don't get raped. Bollocks. It felt good. But it was so wrong. She opened my mouth to check the teeth,tongue, smelled my breath, checked my eyes, hair –church says be clean so I was clean- , then.. ahem, (should I say?-brief argument) my cock and balls. She squeezed them, nodded and gagged me again. "This is good stock" she said. "It will bring a good price."

Q:Is this "older dark elf" the one in the following picture?  
A: (agitated) YES! That cunt! She kidnapped us all and checked each like a slab of meat and then marched us in chains. A lot of the women were crying under the gags but they whipped anyone getting loud.*sniff* Hope you'll make them pay.

Q:Tell us what they use.  
A: Some long stake they bind your necks to. They yoke their captives to a stake, hands bound, stripped naked or undies left. Plus they have this smell…

Q:What smell?  
A: You know miss. It makes us men…flushed and-

Q:Erect penises? You can speak to me freely, we are questioning you for a good cause.  
A: (sigh) Alright ma'am, I just feel upset you know. I sinned there a lot. And I've done things with the monstergirls…

Q: I understand completely. Feel free to tell all. I will absolve you.  
A: (relieved) Yes ma'am. Anyway, 2 abreast and four deep, they yoked captives by eight and whipped us on the buttocks, commanding us to move. Bitches joked and laughed underway what great price we would bring and what lovely haul it was. Two of them carried naked young boys , mouths gagged, on their shoulders. (sighs agitated) Kids! They kidnapped kids for breeding and selling! (curses loudly, earning a scolding) Sorry ma'am, I'm very angry. I hope the families will find them before they are sold off far away. And I'm pissed at myself. I confess it felt good.

Q:To be captured and led off to be sold?  
A: (sighs and nods) I'm sorry. Even some women stopped protesting and they were flushed. And the men. All of us were hard as rocks…I'm sorry, it was something they had. It made us horn- can I say horny?(confirmation) Horned up like I was 13 sneaking off with the baker's widow A…you get it. And the humiliation. They slapped us occasionally, telling which monsters buy humans from markets and where the women would be sold off to…(sigh) I felt so powerless.

Q: Where were you taken?  
A: (describes a mountain cave network hitherto unknown) Yes, there is a secret passage there! There they led us through the tunnels. It was a village hidden inside the mountains. Some dark village carved in trees, like them elf villages in the church paintings but darker (describes) spires and towers and things. And the market. (shudders, asks for sacramental wine to calm down, given a pause)

Q: Tell us about the market.  
A: It was… a slave market for monsters.

Q: What do you mean? Were the customers…  
A: Yes, only monster girls were the buyers. The merchandise? (shudder.) Slaves of all races. Mostly human.

Q: What races?  
A: (sighs, another short pause. Tells with a slow , quiet voice) Mostly human men. Lined up were men to be sold as mostly studs, and women. Chained were some monstergirls too. Especially ogre and troll girls. Since these monster girls were mild and meek, the dark elves used them for slave labor.*sighs* Ogre and troll girls aren't brutes. They sob and cry when they are whipped and dark elves use them mercilessly. And large they may be, they were kinda…pretty.*sigh*

Q: You sympathize with monsters? Lust after them?  
A: Don't take it wrong, ma'am. I don't love them more than I love cats and dogs I guess but it was still sad. Larger girls are not like you know. I met some. They are actually good folk (sighs) I was caged together with one, got to talk a lot with her. Her name was Lily, and she was real innocent, beautiful but ripped with muscles.

Q:You… mated with her?  
A: So what?(angry) Nights get cold and they leave us naked in the cages until we are sold…she and I… you know, snuck close and when it felt warm… sorry…but yes, I did. (distant look) Lily…*sigh*

Q: You have feelings for her.

A : (nods) I confess , ma'am. We were a little close and I didn't like her sold to some evil dwarf woman so she gets whipped to turn some miller's stone. She was pretty smart and a good woman…girl…monster…thing. Is it wrong to feel bad for them?

Q: Not at all. But please, describe the market in detail. Restraints, rewards and punishments. The Lescatie Army needs intelligence. And you are the first man to be that deep and get out. Tell us everything.

A: (spits) I'm going to need a strong drink, ma'am. It's not pretty.

(argument with the Inquisitor General and Priests, subject is given a potion of clear mind and some chamomile tea)

Q: We do not give intoxicants in a questioning. Will the potion and tea suffice?  
A:Yes.

Q:Continue. Tell us everything you remember. Even little details.  
A:Alright. We were led in restraints to some central square where every newcomer was stripped naked. We were roughly given some water to drink by our dark elf captors, then washed roughly. I think the workers were goblin girls. Giggling and joking about our… you know… So yeah, roughly given water to drink, each was asked if they were really hungry. The women, children and finally those hungry were hand fed some biscuits and then given some gulps of water again.

Q: So they care for the captives.  
A: Yes, they are not that cruel I of the kids the dark elves got cried so badly, he was even given some confection and consoled that if he would stop crying and smile, he'd find a good buyer and would be very happy. No one bid on a crying boy except cruel monstergirls and stuff. (curses) I hated the helplessness but it felt _good_. Sister, am I cursed?

Q: No, monsters have that lust effect on men. Go on. After they fed you and washed you, what happened?  
A: We were questioned. Roughly. Dark elves sense lies and slap you badly. Believe me, it _stings_. Made to sit before a real rough looking orc monstergirl and our captor, we were questioned. How old we were, if we were fertile, you know, kids, and skills that would bring a good price. I have a good memory ma'am. I remember all.

Q: Which questions were most important? Can you tell?  
A: Yeah. Fertile men fetch a great price. Better if they are very young kids. You know, young ones won't miss family after some years. (stamps foot) I hope they burn in hell! (calms.) Alright. As for women, fertility is irrelevant. They all are sold in bulk to some demon temple. (shudders) But yeah, they all inspect men like we are some village stud horse. Feeling up the…cock and balls as if they sort livestock. (sighs) I came… They laughed a lot at that when I…sprayed seed. (sobs) It was humiliating!

Q: My sympathies. What other beings were there?  
A: Well, cages held human men and women separately, but monstergirls were put together with men, except light elves. The dark elf bitches put them in single, tight cages and mercilessly taunting them. I have overheard very few but I think they have a feud and they only treat light ones better if they solemnly agree they are whores and are willing to drink men's sticky, smelly seed. One light elf I think, a general woman of sorts, was restrained with all sorts of implements up the… you know. Her sex. She didn't say anything but spit and glare for weeks until I was sold off. I hope she is alright. Sorry but I felt bad for her. Light Elves are like us, they don't want to do anything with them.

Q:That may well be. What other captives? Information on buyers?  
A: Ogre , troll and giant girls are sold to mills and mines I think. Centaur and minotaur girls are sold to farms for plowing. They mentioned farms in (redacted territory). The monsters aren't just one nation. They buy and sell slaves of their own race too. I overheard my owner selling her daughter to a minotaur clan for entertainment. Dark elves know how to dance and sing. And men? Everyone bought them. After all, monsters need men to breed them. Speaking of making babies…

Q: Yes?Before that, where did the women go? You mentioned reward and punishments?

A:All women were sold en masse to a wicked looking monstergirl wearing ceremonial robes (shudder) They said if we got the monstergirls pregnant during our stay we'd be rewarded. You know, breeding more slaves and stuff…(sinks in chair, starts crying) I need a break, please.

(Next morning, subject allowed to smoke to let off stress)  
Q: So, as for your stay…  
A: Well, we were fed and watered twice a day. Extra food when they fancied some man or lad. Young boys were taken well care of and consoled for being kidnapped so young. Bitches knew how to keep kids calm. And taming them and…harvesting them for seed that young…(growls) you will kill them, will you? I hope you do.

Q: We will do our best. Continue.  
A: Young boys and girls under 16 were kept under supervision, and were treated gentler, especially the boys; the younger they were, the more…maternal treatment they received. As I said, they are evil slaver bitches but they have a soft side…I think. For young lads. (puffs tobacco pipe) Youngest boys are allowed to keep shorts on and were kept in some isolated cage-turned-classroom by dark elf women. I think they indoctrinate them for obedience or something. I remember peeking to a window and overhearing the dark elf woman saying "Your wife monstergirl must be made happy, not merely in body but in companionship-" (punches seat) How many are married off to … these…gah!

Q:You say the youngest ones are groomed sexually and socially as husbands? Are you certain?  
A:I swear! If they are very young, they say "you'll be married off a nice girl amongst us if you be a good boy and learn". I heard it! Use magic on me, I'm saying the truth. I once had a Naga mother coming with her daughter to look "for a young human husband that won't be scared of nagas."

Q:That is worrying. So they are groomed for obedience and husbandship.  
A: Yes. Older ones like us are sold like stud slaves with few regards to our sensibilities. But it's horrible concerning kids.

Q:Why?  
A:Why not? Young boy, young girl, both happily married young. The boys will hate Lescatie when we fight them later on. Their families are now their new wives and mothers-in-law that won't mind sharing the boys. They'll have kids and will fight us. Tell me sister, if all I remember from my childhood is my cute monster wife and stern but kind mother, and you come and fight me…?On whose side will I be?

Q: I must admit you are right. Can you tell us more?

A: Well I can tell some dark things. Men are …squeezed dry of seed every day. I think they use the seed for magic…and…I don't know. If you resist you are punished. I felt sick.

Q:Why?  
A: Haven't I told you?Men get raped too. People joke about it. It's nothing to joke about.(smokes heavily, asks for break)

Q: You said you were raped.  
A:Every day jerked once behind the bars. Their smell and beauty makes it worse. Can't explain, I hated them yet I loved it. I'm not damned, am I?

Q:You can be saved. But you must confess every detail and repent.  
A:I will. Where shall I start?

Q:About the ogre girl. Said you fraternized.  
A: We were in same cage with signs telling our origins and price. Didn't want to talk to her and leaned on the other side of the cage as it was sin you know, I still follow the Order. Anyway. At the end of the day she was sullen and was about to cry so I sat next to her. We chatted a little. Said her name was Lily. Looks like dark elves buy slaves and kidnap when they can't, even amongst monstergirls. Said she was tricked with some drugged cake (laughs) What? Ogres have sweet tooth she said. Said they'd cook and eat humanoids only if they were willing. They are quite amiable once you get to know them.

Q:But you went further…  
A:Well it wasn't just cold and loneliness. Sometimes our captors would taunt and encourage…things.

Q:What things?  
A:Like a dark elf waving a sweet cookie in front of the ogre saying "Tongue-kiss him and you get a cookie~" The bitches knew who was who and eventually …*sigh* break the most prudish monstergirl or human. Once a monstergirl…I think she was Cyclops, became pregnant from that ranger lad staying with her. She was immediately bought off and taken away and given best care. I think its because cyclopses make good blacksmiths. I saw her happier, clad in rich white clothes, led away with her growing belly somewhere called Eisenstadt. The ranger lad was with them too.

Q: Thanks for the details. Eisenstadt is a monster city specializing in smithing for their armies. Can you tell more?  
A:They are hell bent on mating. What can I say more? Make kids,make babies, babies,babies…Makes me vomit.

Q:Why disgusted?  
A: Remember the ogre girl? Finally we stopped resisting and… you know, made love at night. It's mixed thing. I felt sinning but… she was lonely and…*sigh* it made us both happy. After we were done, suddenly, BAM! Laughter as all around us. The dark elves were hiding and had bet on when we would both fu- make love and were watching.(broods) They applauded as poor Lily wished she disappeared into the earth with a blush that radiated heat.

Q:And?  
A:One approached and said. "Why do you keep praying at night and resisting?" When I told her about marriage she laughed."You said you don't have kids. We tested you and you are fertile. Your stupid human wife isn't. Forget her." It's not easy explaining your armed and armored captor, when you are collared and butt naked in a cage, about love. Plus Lily flinched and nearly cried behind me when I told her I was married to a human woman. I think…*sighs*

Q:She had feelings for you too?  
A:Yeah. We shared our life stories. She was interested in humans and their industrious city lives but was worried about the Order hunting her kind. Guess she fell in love with me…(curses loudly)

Q: So what happened?  
A: We were given blankets as courtesy to warm us. But any time a buyer was inspecting, we were told to shed it and stretch and display our bodies.

Q:How?  
A:The dark elf guarding our cages would snap her fingers. That meant, both of us are to kneel, legs spread, hands behind our head and eyes forward. Else the whip would strike you between the bars faster then you can blink. Then the buyer would feel our bodies, muscles and… down there. Eventually a clan of dark dwarf women bought us both.

Q: How did you know their race? They all look alike.  
A:I listened. I have a good memory.

Q:What currency was used?  
A: Lescatie coins and some baskets of heart shaped fruit.

Q:This one?(shows a prisoner fruit)  
A:That one! The seller mentioned (REDACTED – human buyer) buying them. Why are you looking at me like that?

Q:Thanks for the information. She is a confectionary seller and that means she was poisoning our cities with Prisoner Fruit. Do you know what the fruit does?  
A:No. (is explained to him) Ah…so they have spies…

Q:Never mind that. What else?  
A:Our captor…told "I was a good obedient lad and we both were a couple of sorts so they could go easy on us." And my skills. They chained us both by the wrists and made to follow them. Finally I was given something to wear. Lily just was given a thong, and believe me, she is actually prudish. (curses)

Q:Who was your owner?  
A:She told she was Ingrid and we should call her like that as long as we were good. Said she'd put us to work the mill and I'd make locks and small tools for the house. And that I shouldn't be shy when it comes to bed anyone that orders me. She'd tolerate me and Lily living close but yeah… you get it.

Q:I get it. Forcing you to breed huh?  
A: You have to see it to believe it. All men were slaves in monster cities and were solely prized by their breeding ability and number of children. Men who were paired with monstergirls with sentimental relationships always had a substitute they were forced to share the wife with. All monsters are encouraged to make babies. Always.

Q: Did men escape?  
A: Depends. Escapees were beaten and raped , but rarely, let go.

Q:Really?  
A: I saw one. One man who had fathered a few children with the lizard-girl guard captain wanted to leave and begged so heavily for years that well, one day she sighed and grudgingly let him go, with traveling supplies to boot. Some Monsters have a _softer_ side after all I guess. Better yet, imagine her joy when he returned after a year.

Q:Mercy?  
A: Well, I overheard an Arachne buying bread from our mill. She was missing his older mate but not having the heart to keep him by force forever. So they have… mercy of sorts…I think. Then there is some buying their freedom.

Q: Monstergirls make freedmen?  
A:Some. A boy had a reasonable owner, some orc lady who allowed him to buy his freedom after some years of service and fathering children. Some other lad was ransomed by his family sending agents to negotiate. And then there's some staying for good.

Q: Accepting their fate?  
A: Yup. I had made a human friend named Jareth, who lost all his family to plague earlier. He was sold off to a Harpy woman. After some years of "service" she offered him freedom. But well, he said he had nowhere to go and he loved their two daughters. So she now keeps him as a cherished husband and they are happy I guess. The daughters are apprenticed to a cheesemaker; and make the best cheese I ate!

Q: How was your monster city life?  
A: (makes a hand gesture of so-so) Rising early, making locks , making the tool orders, visiting Lily (sighs wistfully), it was strict but tolerable. She warned if I ran away it would be much worse. Not just for me. For Lily too. Dinners were with the family, me and Lily in a different table.

Q:You were kept under lock?  
A: (Nods) When it was shopping time or something else, we were to follow Ingrid on a chain on our wrists. Of course, Lily was the porter most of the time. After all she was an Ogre, like a beast of burden she would carry much more. Often we carried the grain by the sackful on Lily's back.

Q: You were upset by her treatment?  
A: Ingrid…she was a little odd and cruel…of sorts. She used Lily to her fullest, and used whips on her naked back liberally when Lily was slow at the mill grinding. But she fed her well and well…gave us conjugal time…you know.

Q:Conjugal?  
A: (sighs and looks down) I feel guilty enough, alright? Lily and I were like… couple. I liked her, and I wanted… you know. It helped with the harsh life. And don't look at me like that. Ogre or not, she was beautiful and…tender when we were alone. It was stable until she became pregnant. I was an idiot. Ingrid became mad. Real mad.

Q:Why?  
A: I got her favorite beast of burden pregnant for months. So she beat me with her relatives, chained me to my room and dragged Lily to the auction block.

Q: You escaped?

A: Fuck yes! (laughs evilly) Remember me being a locksmith? Dipshits didn't think I had a master skeleton key fashioned. It was rooftop sneaking time.

Q: And weren't you intercepted by flying monsters?  
A: Well I was caught by a harpy. But begging and explaining real hard softened her heart a bit. So she pretended I ran in the other direction. But said it was her job to raise alarm for runaways.

Q: Monstergirls have runaway patrols?  
A: Indeed they do. Harpies and hellhound girls patrolled the city borders. And believe me, hellhounds look perky but they ARE kinda…evil.

Q:How?  
A: They look all friendly but rape you first, then beat you silly and drop you off hogtied to your owner's home. Then it's lashings and tighter control.

Q:Sounds like you got caught.  
A:Not me. I just saw a lot. Monstergirls are often possessive and cruel. I persuaded some monsters to forgive runaways occasionally. On the condition they'd never run again. But…

Q:But?  
A: May Chief God help you if a Dark Elf owns you.

Q:I heard stories. Got some to add?  
A: They are expert at dealing pain. And turning it to pleasure if they want. And they have a very strong possessiveness of husbands. They NEVER let a slave go. And they also keep human women and elves as slaves too. To them it's dominate or die. Some of them live as slaves to other monstergirls but rarely. Even so, they never show weakness before men.

Q: What's with the light/dark elf conflict?  
A: No idea. All I remember was dark ones trying to "persuade" lighter ones they were sluts at heart. It made me flinch to see some of the tortures the dark elves would put them through. Love/hate relation I guess.

Q: Do you realize that you have bred with a monstergirl and fathered at least one another monstergirl?  
A : (shrugs) Lily is a good woman. She deserves to be freed. Many do. Monster society is obsessed with pleasure and domination. It's not right.

Q:You … love her?  
A:(silence and nods) She carries my child as well. She must be found

Q: What was that?  
A: I will volunteer for ranger training. I will free her, and optionally beat Ingrid to a pulp. You can't force me to stay forever.

Q:That was decisive. You know you are in an inquisitorial office saying all this?  
A: I do not care. I must free her. If not for my child, then for decency.

Summary: Subject is sentenced to church janitorial penance for one year and was divorced in absentia, wife citing infidelity. He escaped shortly after the sentence, apparently intending to free the ogre girl named Lily. Nevertheless the information he has given has helped Lescatie to reinforce its borders, purge slavers and infiltrators. Months later subject is seen living with the ogre girl named Lily and their child, Amber in the hut located near the crossroads out of the capital. He was absolved and pardoned, and his new wife and daughter were granted permission to see the cities of Lescatie despite the protests of Inquisitor Merle.

Interview will be redacted and modified to show the monstergirls far crueler, and will be published worldwide. "Underground railroad" program to free human slaves are proposed. Meaning of "railroad" has to be researched first. We must command, and conquer.

After all,Deus Vult.


End file.
